Ryu Uchiha
by a dark hero
Summary: Summary: This fanfic involves an 8 year-old boy named Ryu who is a survivor of the Uchiha clan, forcefully trained by Itachi, Itachi has grown to care less about him, later he joins Team Seven , it is soon discovered that Shun has a beast of his own, but a different kind of beast that hates the tailed beasts. full sum inside


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

(Summary: This fanfic involves an 8 year-old boy named Shun who is a survivor of the Uchiha clan, forcely trained by Itachi, Itachi has grown to care less about him, later he joins "Team Seven" (Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are age 12 at the time), it is soon dicovered that Shun has a beast of his own, but a different kind of beast that hates the tailed beasts. How will this effect the story as it progresses?)

Kakashi and his 12 year old students Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were heading back to Konoha from a two day mission when they hear a sound coming from a bush so they went into defense position as Kakashi went to check it out and found an injured eight year old boy with a ninja headband on his head with the hidden leaf symbol on it.

"It just a injured kid with a leaf headband." Kakashi spoke.

"What!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"I want to see this for myself." Sasuke spoke curiously.

So they walk over to see the injured kid.

"He look around eight years old." Sakura said.

"Ok but he can't be a ninja he's too young." Naruto said.

"That doesn't matter as long as he is a talented shinobi he can be, a highly skill one at that." Sasuke replied.

"There something odd about this." Kakashi stated.

Then the injure kid woke up and tried to run but Kakashi stopped him.

"Whats the rush...just tell us your name." Kakashi said.

"My name?"

"Yes please we want to help you." Sakura spoke.

"My name is Ryu and I need to go before he finds me." Ryu said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

Then out of nowhere a ninja shows up and grabs Ryu by his shirt.

"Itachi." Sasuke said with venom in his tone.

"Team stay back, I'll handle this." Kakashi ordered.

Then kakashi moved off his headband that covers his face and his close eye and reveiling his sharingan.

"Itachi let the kid go." Kakashi demanded.

"Sorry Kakashi this child is too good to lose he already has a fully formed sharingan and has already unlocked his mangekyo sharingan." Itachi stated.

"He's an uchiha?" Sasuke asked shock.

"Foolish little brother of course he is an Uchiha but he didn't live with the clan and I already killed his parents" Itachi stated.

"Let me go!" Ryu yelled.

Kakashi then attacks Itachi causing him to let go and Ryu quickly ran to Sakura for safety then Naruto and Sasuke started to help their sensei and Sakura tries to comfort him when Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were down for the count as Sakura stood her ground.

"Don't you dear come near him." Sakura threaten.

As Itachi continue to walk close to them and Ryu trying to think what to do so he did what he only knew what to do, then he got in front of Sakura and activated his sharingan and did some hand signs.

"Fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu!"

Then a gaint fire ball was shot at Itachi but he avoid it then he use Fire style: Phoenix Sage Flower at Ryu and then he grab Sakura's hand and dodged the flames that were heading towards them then Ryu shot multiple fireballs at Itachi as they continued their battle until Ryu was out of chakra and fell to ground, then his sharingan deactivated and Itachi stopped in his tracks.

"How useless he can't even win at all, why did I waste such time on him." Itachi said.

"Your wrong he can win but he had to face someone who is more skilled then him." Kakashi spoke.

Then Itachi left and Sakura rushed over to Ryu as he got back up and took a step back.

"He still don't trust us." Naruto said.

"It ok we're not going to hurt you." Kakashi said.

"It ok, i can train you to use your sharingan." Sasuke offer.

"You stay away from me your just like him." Ryu threaten giving Sasuke a death glare.

"It ok, you can trust us and we well take you back to the village and I'll make sure Sasuke-kun won't hurt you." Sakura assured him.

"You can trust us." Naruto said.

Ryu took a another step back.

"stay away."

"It ok, I'll keep you safe and you lost a lot blood so please come with us." Sakura beg.

'There something about her that i can't put my mind into.' thought Ryu.

Then Ryu started walking towards Sakura and extend his hand to her and she gladly shake hands with him.

"Well that settle let get to the village now shall we." Kakashi said.

When they got to the village they went directly to the hokage.

"Lord hokage the mission was completed and on the way back we found this child and it appears he also an Uchiha." Kakashi spoke.

Then the hokage kneel down to eye level with Ryu.

"glad to know the mission went well and what your name little one?" Tsunade asked.

Then Ryu quickly got behind Sakura.

"Lord hokage his name is Ryu Uchiha." Kakashi stated.

"And he has hard time trusting people." Sakura spoke.

"I think that he some how grow an attachment to Sakura in as a sisterly figure." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Because of Itachi that he won't trust another Uchiha or anyone else with a sharingan such as me, Itachi, kakashi-sensei and maybe himself and the feel of chakra he gets from you, Naruto make him feel not safe around you and whatever he see's in Sakura make her the only person he can trust." Sasuke explained.

"You might be right Sasuke because Sakura the only person he let come close to him." Kakashi replied.

"Sakura since your the only person he talks to, can you ask him to tell me what are his abilities." Tsunade said.

"Yes lord hokage and Ryu can you please tell the hokage what you can do?" Sakura asked.

"Ok, I have both sharingan and mangekyo sharingan and only know fire type jutsu and my skills are a rank higher then genin that I gain from being force to train by that damn Uchiha." Ryu stated.

"No problem there after the way we saw you fighting Itachi." Kakashi spoke.

"I'll watch what I say about the Uchiha's even though the fact your an Uchiha as well." Sasuke threaten.

"I don't care I'm nothing like you or _Itachi_." Ryu spat out.

"Impressive and I think since he doesn't like Sasuke or Naruto or even Kakashi because of his sharingan, I think it ok for him to stay with Sakura." Tsunade said.

"Yes lord hokage, will come on Ryu we better head back to my place." Sakura spoke.

"Ok." came Ryu replied.

Then Sakura and Ryu went to Sakura's house.

Then Sasuke and Naruto left a few minutes after.

"Lord hokage, I want to be Ryu personal teacher since putting him in the academy will be a useless thing to do and well be put in a genin until he is 12 years old and well take part of team seven since I'm his teacher." Kakashi said.

"Ok but for the mean time he well place as upcoming shinobi and well be tested to see what genin team he will be put in the future." Tsunade said.

"Yes lord hokage."

Then Kakashi left in a puff of smoke.

(back to sakura and shun)

When they enter the house Sakura's mom is seen in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey Sakura, how was the mission and who is this little guy here?" Mebuki asked.

"The mission went well and this is Ryu, we found him injure on the way back from the mission." Sakura stated.

"Great to hear that and how old are you and do you have a family?" Mebuki asked Ryu.

"I'm eight and no my family were killed by Itachi Uchiha."

"Sorry to hear that and dinner ready." Mebuki said.

"Ok."

Ryu just stay silent as they started to eat and Sakura and her mom notice the sad look on his face.

"Is everything ok Ryu?" Sakura asked concern.

"Everything ok Sakura, please don't worry about me" said Ryu as he put on a fake smile trying not to worry her.

when he was done with his dinner he went to the couch and started to read his scroll that has all the info he needs to know about the sharingan and he end up falling asleep while reading the scroll and Sakura got him a pillow and blanket then she place the pillow on the couch and carefully took the scroll from his hands and place it on the coffee table then lie him down on the pillow and place the blanket over him.

"You know Sakura you act like your his big sister." Mebuki spoke.

"Mom, i might as well because I'm the only person he trust." Sakura replied.

"Sakura is your team training tomorrow?" Mebuki asked.

"No we're taking a break from the mission so I'm just going hang with Ino tomorrow why?" Sakura replied.

"Maybe you can take him with you and show him around the village, what his full name?" Mebuki asked.

"Ok and his full name is Ryu Uchiha but he hates the name Uchiha." Sakura stated.

"Wouldn't blame him because it might make people think he might be Itachi's son." Mebuki said.

"He not mom and you know what he said, when he said Itachi's name it had anger in it." Sakura replied.

"So he doesn't trust anyone with a sharingan and what about Naruto?"

"He hate Sasuke and Kakashi both cause they have a sharingan and doesn't like Naruto very much either cause of some kind of feeling he gets from Naruto's chakra and I'm going to bed now."

"Ok dear hope you have a nice dream."

Then sakura went to bed.

"I'll surprise her tomorrow when they come back home after a long day then I'll tell her I'm going to adopt Ryu."

Then she went to bed.


End file.
